Mira las águilas, Thorin
by nymphh
Summary: Thorin ha terminado con la vida del rey de los orcos de Moria. Ahora es cuando debería vivir tranquilo en su reino bajo la montaña, pero el destino no ha querido ser benévolo con él. Eso era lo que pensó hasta que recordó a cierto hobbit sin el cual no podía haber conseguido su propósito.


¡Hola, lectores y curiosos de El Hobbit!

Esta es una historia que me rondaba la cabeza desde que vi la tercera y última entrega de _El Hobbit: la batalla de los cinco ejércitos_, sobre todo por cierta escena que me conmovió bastante y sobre la cual quería escribir un fic antes de que se acabara el año :P

Aviso que contiene **spoilers** si no os habéis leído el libro o habéis visto la peli. De todos modos, este fic está basado en cómo aparece en la película. Así que dejémoslo en spoilers de la película (¡pero deberíais leeros el libro primero! ¡que la peli es muy "jackson" y no tolkiendili!)

Disfrutad :)

* * *

><p>Mira las águilas, Thorin<p>

Bilbo abrió los ojos con pesadez.

Necesitó unos segundos para que su cuerpo pudiera responder a las órdenes de levantarse y abandonar aquel helado suelo.

El golpe lo había dejado ido durante un largo tiempo. La pelea que había tenido lugar en aquella explanada ya había acabado. Pero eso Bilbo no lo sabía e intentó reavivar su memoria mientras pasaba la mirada donde había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento.

-La batalla…

Imágenes se proyectaron sobre su mente. Thorin y sus sobrinos enfrentándose a los orcos.

Los orcos.

Se asustó al reconocer un enorme cuerpo tirado sobre la capa de hielo, era el cuerpo de Azog. Bilbo se aproximó con cautela, no queriendo temerse que se levantara y lo pillara por sorpresa. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

Azog había muerto. Alguien le había enterrado una espada en su torso, acabando con su vida.

-¿Y los demás?

Bilbo movió la cabeza en busca de algún rastro del resto de orcos, enanos, elfos… pero no había nadie. Nadie excepto uno solo.

Thorin se hallaba de pie frente al precipicio. El sol del atardecer lo calentaba a pesar de estar volviéndose cada vez más frío en su interior. Todo se había acabado. Azog estaba muerto. Y él también lo estaría.

Al menos, había acabado con el responsable de la muerte de su abuelo Thrór… y de sus sobrinos. Aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Debía ser él quien acabara con el rey orco de una vez por todas. Aunque le costara la vida en ello.

Y así fue.

"Ahora puedo descansar en paz…" pensó. Pero cuánto se equivocaba.

-¿Thorin?

El sobresalto que recibió ante aquella voz fue demasiado para su débil y moribundo corazón, y acabó por tambalearse y caer sobre el hielo.

-¡Thorin!

El cielo se volvía borroso. Todo a su alrededor se volvía como un sueño. Los oídos le pitaban. Su respiración hacía de tapón evitando que escuchara aquella voz. Pero una presión en su pecho lo estabilizó.

Bilbo le apretaba la herida con el fin de que la sangre dejara de brotar. Pero Thorin sabía que era un intento inútil. Aun así, a Thorin le hizo gracia ver que su saqueador seguía empeñado en curarle la herida, cuando ya era más que tarde para eso. Pero Bilbo no quería verlo ni creerlo.

-Thorin, estás….¿estás bien?

El rey bajo la montaña, por los segundos que pudiera estar vivo, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos azules como el cielo, como el hielo donde iba a perecer, sobre los de Bilbo, verdes como los bosques vivos, como los prados de la Comarca.

Donde él debía volver, y de donde él no quería marchar.

Pero allí estaba.

-Saqueador…

-¡Thorin! Espera- dijo colocando su mano sobre su herida, presionando hasta que pudiera cubrir la herida. Pero era demasiado grande, y estaba muy abierta-. No te muevas. Enseguida vendrán los demás a ayudarte.

Thorin se permitió una ironía con una media sonrisa.

-Eso es demasiado tarde, saqueador.

-Pero Thorin… - Bilbo se impacientaba a medida que pasaban los segundos y nada pasaba. No sabía dónde habían ido los otros, si alguien los había visto y estaba yendo a ayudarles, si la herida de Thorin era grave o no.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bilbo decidió agarrarle la mano que se posaba sobre su costado, en un penoso intento de darle fuerzas y esperanza, pero… estaba igual de fría que el hielo. Y el pulso de Thorin tardaba en golpear.

-¿Throin? Eh, Thorin, vamos. No te vayas a dormir ahora.

El rey enano no respondió. Sus ojos azules de hielo se mantenían quietos, observando los suyos, pero también nublándose como el vapor que se escapaba de las roturas de hielo. Los párpados comenzaban a rendirse.

Bilbo ya no sabía qué hacer. Había comprendido que Thorin Escudo de Roble no iba a poder ver su reino bajo la montaña nunca más. Pero si algo había aprendido en este viaje, era que había que guardar el valor y no perder la esperanza.

Fue entonces cuando al alzar la mirada vio a las águilas que los ayudaron a escapar la otra vez.

-Thorin. Thorin. Eh, mira…mira las águilas. – La voz de Bilbo quería sonar alegre-. Están aquí. ¿Las ves? Están aquí. Van a sacarte de aquí y te vas a recuperar.

Thorin no dejaba de sonreír con la mirada ida.

-El Señor Bolsón siempre tan optimista… No te recuerdo así cuando buscábamos a nuestro catorceavo miembro de la Compañía… Y ahora, mírate.

Bilbo no sabía qué responder.

-Has cambiado, Bilbo Bolsón- dijo tomando una profunda respiración-. Me alegro de que hayas venido con nosotros.

Bilbo odiaba las despedidas. Más aún cuando éstas no tenían vuelta atrás.

Y el tiempo de Thorin se había acabado.

-Thorin… Espera, las águilas están aquí. Ellas te van a salvar. Y volverás a tu reino bajo la montaña. ¿Sí?

Thorin dio una última sonrisa, agradecida, de esas que tanto le costaba mostrar a los demás, y que después se borraba volviendo a su expresión seria; sólo que esta vez no se borró.

Agradecía que al final Bilbo no hubiera sido una carga, ni los hubiera abandonado a su suerte, sino todo lo contrario. Gracias a él, habían podido llegar a donde habían llegado. Lo salvó de Azog cuando se encontraron en el bosque de pinos, los ayudó a escapar del Bosque Negro, se metió en la Montaña para rescatar la piedra del Arca sabiendo que Smaug podía chamuscarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y lo más importante, evitó que la enfermedad de la piedra lo corrompiera, que a punto estuvo de volverse como su abuelo. Bilbo había sido un amigo todo este tiempo.

Pero Thorin no podía pronunciar palabra alguna de agradecimiento, pero Bilbo lo pudo reconocer perfectamente en esa última mirada antes de irse para siempre.

Bilbo, quien raramente había tenía ocasión de llorar por algo o por alguien en su vida, quizá por su personalidad cerrada, quizá por no haberse acercado tanto a nadie, sintió unas pesadas lágrimas que le empeñaron los ojos hasta que finalmente estallaron.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, sabiendo que no iba a detenerse en mucho rato. Porque había perdido algo más valioso que la catorceava parte del tesoro.

Había perdido un amigo.

Y un amigo vale más que mil piedras del Arca.


End file.
